Die dunkele Geshichte von Silent Hill
by Heather-93
Summary: Kann Heathers Tochter Shannon dem Sog von Silent Hill widerstehen oder wird sie, wie früher ihre Mutter, dem Verfluchten Ort nicht entkommen können?


Disclaimer: Silent Hill 2 and all its characters belong to Konami.

AN: Vielen Dank an F4S4N für die super Review. Ich habe versucht deine Ratschläge zu beherzigen. Hoffentlich gefällt dir diese Geschichte auch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Silent Hill 2

Nach meinem ersten Abenteuer geht es endlich weiter mit Heather. Sie hat auch schon Marco Scott geheiratet, beide haben eine neun jährige Tochter namens _Shannon_. In meiner ersten Geschichte wurde das Böse ja nicht vernichtet sondern überlebte indem es in Heather hinein ging und darum geht es jetzt.

Geschichte

An einem schönen Montag brachte Heather ihre Tochter Shannon zur Schule in Wakita wo sie wohnten. Sie sagte zu ihrer Tochter: "Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag bis gleich meine kleine. "Shannon antwortete: "Ok Mami bis gleich. "

Shannon ging ins Schulgebäude. Heather sagte jetzt: "Gut das, dass mit

Silent Hill endlich vorbei ist und ich normal leben kann. "Sie ging nun wieder nach Hause. Als sie zuhause ankam kam Marco von seiner Arbeit als Polizist wieder. Er sagte froh: "Hey Heather da bist du ja. "Als Begrüßung gab er ihr einen Kuss. Sie sagte: "Ich habe gerade Shannon in die Schule gebracht und wollte jetzt anfangen zu kochen. "Sie gingen beide herein Heather fing nun an das Mittagessen vorzubereiten und Marco ging eben schnell Duschen. Jetzt war es 12:45Uhr und Shannon sollte nun eigentlich aus der Schule kommen doch sie hatte schon 45 Minuten Verspätung und Heather fragte sich wo sie nur sei! Marco war hingegen schon wieder bei der Arbeit und bekam davon nichts mit! Nach 10 Minuten rief Shanon´s Lehrerin Frau Omogle an. Heather ging heran und Omogle sagte: "Ihre Tochter Shannon ist seit der ersten Pause verschwunden. Ihre Freundinnen Lara und Nicole sagten sie hätte von dem Ort Silent Hill geredet und wahrscheinlich dorthin gelaufen! "Heather sagte: "OK danke ich werde mal nachsehen, bye. "Oh Nein nicht Shannon und nicht noch mal das ganze mit Silent Hill! "Heather fuhr sofort zurück nach Silent Hill. Als sie dort ankam

Stieg sie aus dem Auto und sagte: "Es hat sich nichts verändert! "Doch auf einmal brach sie zusammen! Das Böse das im ersten Teil in ihr hinein gegangen war kam nun wieder heraus und sagte: "Danke, das du mich und das Böse solange ernährt hast dadurch sind wir Stärker und Böser geworden, es wird alles noch mal passieren hahahahah! "Heather sagte danach: "Nein, nicht noch mal das ganze mit dem Bösen dem Ton und so weiter! "Sie rief ihre Tochter Shannon aber sie bekam keine antwort. Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie Shannon hinter der Pizzeria laufen und lief hinterher. Als sie in einer kleinen Gasse neben der Pizzeria angekommen war, war Shannon auf einmal verschwunden als ob sie ein Geist gewesen wäre. Aber Heather sagte jetzt: "Das war bestimmt nur wieder das Böse von Alessa damals! "Also ging sie zurück zur normalen Straße. Aber als sie dort ankam, ertönte der Alarmton schon wieder und sie sagte: "Es passiert wieder wie damals och nö! "Und als sich alles verändert hatte wurde sie sofort von einem Flugwolf ( Wolf mit Flügeln ) angegriffen! Die hatte nur ihr Taschenmesser mit und musste deshalb fliehen. Sie lief die Carolin Street entlang bis zum Kinogebäude da bog sie rechts in ein kleines Haus ein. Im haus stand ein Mann! Sie fragte: "Wer sind sie? "Er antwortete: "Mein Name ist _Kanator_."

Heather antwortete dann: "Ach ja ok, wissen sie vielleicht wo meine Tochter Shannon sein könnte sie hat: Blaue Augen Schwarzes langes haar und eine rote Schuluniform an. Kanator antwortete: "Sie ist in das Schulgebäude gelaufen. "Heather dann: "Danke haben sie vielleicht eine Waffe für mich?!? "Der Kanator gab ihr eine Pistole mit Schalldampfer. Sie lief aus dem haus heraus und knallte den Flugwolf ab. Dann lief sie zum Schulgebäude. Als sie im Schulgebäude angekommen war rief sie ihre Tochter Shannon. Aber ihre Tochter Shannon antwortete nicht den sie war längst nicht mehr hier, das wusste Heather aber nicht. Sie ging nun in eines der Klassenzimmer. Im Klassenzimmer wurde sie von einem Monster angegriffen das aussah als wäre es ein Mensch, war es aber nicht. Als das Monster Heather bemerkte Spukte es mit blauer säure auf sie. Heather hatte aber immer noch gute Reflexe und sprang nach rechts weg. Sie nahm ihre Pistole und schoss das Vieh mit nur 3 Schüssen kaputt. Das Monster hatte was verloren und als Heather das aufheben wollte fing eine rote Kugel die oben an einem Kronleuchter hing an zu leuchten und ein seltsamer Ton ertönte. Es war nicht der Ton wen das böse kommt, es war eher ein trauriger Ton. Heather schaute nach oben und sagte sofort: "Das ist meins! "Heather stellte die Tische so hin das sie eine Treppe ergaben. Jetzt kletterte Heather nach oben und holte sich die rote Kugel. Als sie die Kugel hatte kam ein seltsames kleines Mädchen und sagte: "Gut du hast die Kugel gefunden. "Heather antwortete: "Ja habe ich, aber wer bist du und warum sollte ich sie finden!?! "Das Mädchen dann: "Mein Name ist _Melody_. Und du solltest die Kugel finden um das Böse zu stoppen den das Böse will die Büchse der Sonnenwächter haben um noch Stärker zu werden, und das sollst du verhindern! "Auf einmal war sie weg. Heather sagte dann: "Ach so ja davon habe ich schon mal gehört nur wie soll ich das mit einer Kugel machen?!? "Heather sprang vom Kronleuchter herab und ging aus dem Schulgebäude heraus. Auf einmal sah sie Shannon, Shannon rannte zum See des Lichts. Heather rannte natürlich hinter ihr her. Als Heather dort angekommen war sah sie das Shannon in den See Hineinsprang. Heather lief zum Ufer und Sprang hinterher. Sie tauchte in eine kleine Höhle die unter dem Ufer war. In der Höhle kletterte sie wieder aus dem Wasser und war Überrascht den da wo sie stand war der Boden aus Gold. Sie ging geradeaus zu einem Altar wo sie die Rote Kugel neben der Blauen Kugel legte die da lag. Dadurch wurde oben in der Wand eine kleine Falltür geöffnet. Heather ging dorthin und kletterte in die Falltür hinein. Sie kam in einem Tempel wieder heraus. In dem Tempel befand sich eine weitere Kugel oben auf einem Podest. Sie kletterte im Tempel eine Leiter hoch und kam dadurch schließlich zum Podest. Sie nahm die Schwarze Kugel und kletterte wieder herunter. Dan wieder durch die Falltür zurück. Jetzt legte sie auch die Schwarze Kugel neben die Blaue und es wurde dadurch alles Überflutet! Heather sprang wieder ins Wasser und Tauchte heraus. Sie kletterte aus dem Wasser und sah zu wie der Tempel und die Höhle vom See verschluckt wurden. Sie fragte sich was dass jetzt mit den Kugeln sollte wen alles zerstört worden war. Sie schaute einen Moment auf das stille Wasser und plötzlich kam aus dem Wasser ein weiterer Tempel. Sie sagte: "Ach so ok dann halt der Tempel. "Sie sprang zurück ins Wasser und Tauchte jetzt in den Tempel der gerade aus dem Wasser erschienen war. Als sie im Tempel ankam sah sie Shannon. Sie stand auf einem Podest das über einem Abgrund schwebte. Heather rief: "Shannon, warte! "Heather lief auf Shannon zu aber in dem Moment sagte Shannon: "Mami pass auf es ist eine Falle! "In den weiteren Momenten baute sich nicht der Badewannenmann hinter Heather auf sondern ein Menschenähnliches Monster mit Kettensäge hinter ihr auf! Das Monster hieß _Belvigorent_. Heather sagte: "Es ist auf gar keinen fall der Badewannenmann sondern irgendwas anderes. "Doch kurze zeit später baute auch der Badewannenmann sich hinter Heather auf und Heather sagte dann: "Jetzt ist der Badewannenmann auch noch da das wird zu viel! "Sie schaute zu ihrer Tochter herüber die anfing zu weinen. Nun rannte Heather zu Shannon sprang auf das Podest wo sie stand nahm Shannon auf den Arm und lief zum Ausgang zurück doch in dem Moment schlug ihr der Badewannenmann auf den Arm das sie anfing zu Bluten doch sie rannte weiter sprang ins Wasser und Tauchte mit Shannon heraus. Sie kletterten beide aus dem Wasser und Heather nahm Shannon mit zum Auto sie fuhren beide schnell nach hause doch als sie beide nach hause kamen sah Shannon ihren Vater Marco aber nicht normal sondern an der Wand aufgehängt mit Stacheldraht. Shannon fing an zu schreien und Heather hielt ihr die Augen zu und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Heather sagte zu ihrer Tochter: "Mach die Augen zu es ist nur ein Traum und morgen wachst du auf und es ist alles normal! "Shannon schlief auch sofort ein. Heather ging runter und bestellte einen Leichenwagen. Der kam nach 20 Minuten an und nahm die Leiche von ihrem Mann mit. Heather weinte und sagte: "Warum muss das passieren kann das Böse nicht einfach verschwinden. "Sie ging nach draußen und schaute in den Nachthimmel den es ist bereits 11 Uhr geworden. Die Nacht war klar und etwas heller als sonst dachte sie. Und auf einmal hörte sie ihre Tochter Shannon schreien! Sie rannte hoch und als sie ankam war ihre Tochter verschwunden. Das Fenster stand offen, Heather rannte zum Fenster und rief: "Shannon wo bist du?!? "Auf einmal stand das Böse von Alessa wieder hinter ihr und sagte: "Wir brauchen Shannon um Unsterblich zu werden und wen du sie uns nicht gibst holen wir sie uns du kannst nichts dagegen tun den wir werden uns rächen für alles! Hahahahahah! "Jetzt war das Böse wieder verschwunden und Heather sagte vor sich hin: "Jetzt reicht es niemand tut meiner Tochter was es reicht schon das mein Mann tot ist also! "Sie lief raus zum Auto und fuhr zurück nach Silent Hill! Als sie angekommen war lief sie sofort in die Pizzeria die jetzt auf der rechten Seite von ihr lag. Dort fand sie auf einem Tisch die Karte der U-Bahn. Sie hob diese natürlich auf und wusste das sie in die U-Bahn musste also lief sie dorthin. Nach ein paar Minuten war sie unten angekommen und auf einmal hörte sie ein Geräusch, das sich anhörte wie eine Kettensäge! Heather drehte sich um und sah das es der Belvigator war (menschenähnliches Monster mit Kettensäge) und in dem Moment hatte sie ihn in den Magen getreten dadurch verschwand er wieder. Als Heather ein paar schritte weiter gegangen war kam ein Schwert durch die Wand rechts neben ihr! Sie sagte: "Das Schwert kenne ich doch!?! Oh Nein der Badewannenmann! "Nach kurzer zeit kam er durch die Wand! Heather rannte schnell den Gang weiter entlang. Doch der Badewannenmann folgte ihr! Nach kurzer zeit stand der Belvigator vor ihr und der Badewannenmann hinter ihr! Der Badewannenmann hielt sein Schwert rechts neben ihr und der Belvigator links. Der Badewannenmann stach ihr mit der Badewanne oder Pyramide in den Rücken und sie brach zusammen! Jetzt sagte sie: "Jetzt ist alles aus verdammt und ich habe noch nicht mal meine Tochter Shannon gefunden! "Als der Badewannenmann ihr gerade ins Herz stechen wollte erklang eine stimme: "Lasst meine Mutter in ruhe! "Heather blickt hoch und sah das es Shannon war, aber sie war nicht normal sondern etwas größer! Shannon warf ein Messer nach dem Badewannenmann und die beiden verschwanden wieder. Heather fragte: "Shannon was ist den mit dir passiert?!? "Shannon antwortete: "Ich stamme nicht aus dieser zeit, ich komme aus der Zukunft. Um genau zu sagen ich komme 6 Jahre aus der Zukunft! "Heather dann: "Aber wo ist meine richtige Shannon? "Die große Shannon dann: "Die richtige Shannon ist bei der bösen Alessa. Sie wollen sie Leugnen. "Heather antwortete: "Wie komme ich zu ihnen? "Die große Shannon dann: "Ich zeige dir den weg. "Heather folgte der großen Shannon zu einer Baustelle neben der Pizzeria. Die große Shannon nun: "In dem fast fertig gewordenem Haus verstecken sie sich. "Heather sagte: "Danke ich werde dich meine richtige Tochter also jetzt retten mach's gut Shannon! "Heather lief in das Haus. Sie wusste das sich das böse im obersten stock befinden muss, also lief sie nach ganz oben! Als sie oben ankam sah sie Shannon oben auf einem Mast stehen und unter dem Mast brannte ein helles Feuer. Heather sah auch das Alessa und das böse von ihr dort war. Das böse von Alessa bemerkte sie und rief den Badewannenmann und seinen Bruder Belvigator. Jetzt nach ein paar Sekunden bauten sie sich beide hinter Heather auf und Heather lief oben zum Mast. Sie machte Shannon los und sprang mit ihr in ein Wasserbecken das sich neben dem Feuer befand. Sie tauchten beide wieder auf und Heather sagte: "Shannon lauf raus beeil dich am ende der Stadt steht unser Auto steig dort ein und bleib ganz ruhig! "Shannon befolgte das was ihre Mutter sagte und rannte raus. Heather stieg auch aus dem Wasser und sagte: "Niemals werdet ihr meine Tochter verbrennen oder so ist das klar?!? "Das böse von Alessa erteilte dem Badewannenmann das er Heather töten sollte. Jetzt rannte Heather auf den Badewannenmann zu und sprang auf seine Schulter und in dem Moment wo sie drauf stand vollführte sie eine rolle rückwärts und landete hinter ihm. Nun dreht sich auch der Badewannenmann um und in dem Moment wo Heather zur Seite springen wollte traf er sie mit seinem Schwert in eine der Herzhauptschlagadern! Heather brach zusammen und starb sofort an Verblutung! Die etwas ältere Shannon sah das ganze und rief: "NEIN, nicht meine Mutter verdammt! "Das böse von Alessa lachte und sagte: "Endlich ist sie mal gestorben sonst bist du immer knapp davon gekommen! "Die kleine Shannon ( also die richtige ) war noch nicht zum Auto gelaufen sondern stand an der Tür und hatte alles mit ansehen müssen! Aber die kleine wusste jetzt wie sie das böse vernichten konnte, also rannte sie auf die richtige Alessa zu und schuppste sie in die Feuerroten Flammen des Feuers. Jetzt fing auch das Böse von Alessa an zu schreien und löste sich in Luft auf. Jetzt sagte die kleine Shannon: "Das ist für meine Mutter! "Jetzt ging sie nach Hause und wurde von ihrer Großmutter Neitschel aufgenommen und großgezogen. Doch es wird immer ein Teil in ihrem Leben fehlen und zwar ihre Mutter Heather! Doch es ist noch nicht vorbei ein Teil den Bösen lebt noch und es geht bald weiter keine sorge Leute.

ENDE


End file.
